The seven sins of Harry
by Flametongue
Summary: Harry stumbles upon an ancient artifact and is suddenly split into seven different characters, each one representing a deadly sin. Chaos now reigns at Hogwarts.
1. Enter the sins

**(A/N)** Now, this fic will be full of short-time pairings, reason; there is a Harry charahcter named 'Lust'.  
If you don't know anything about the seven deadly sins, you might have some problem in understanding this fic.

Anyway, it's humor, all the way to the end, then it'll be a Harry x Luna fluff in the last chap.

**

* * *

**

**The seven sins of Harry**

Harry Potter was walking silently along the corridors of Hogwarts. It was past curfew, but he didn't really care. Ron and Hermione had been up to another one of their bickering sessions in the common room and Harry got tired of them and left, neither of them had seemed to notice though.

He came to a stop as he was about to pass a strange-looking statue etched into the wall; he stared at it curiously. It was seven people standing on top and around some kind of hill; at the bottom there was a fat man eating what seemed to be a pile of food, next to him sat a man wearing a sly smile as his hands were clutching a treasure-chest filled with gold. An inch or two away from them stood an angry looking man; he gritted his teeth as he held an axe high in the air, ready to strike. In front of him lay a man who looked extremely bored, he looked as if he didn't care if the man behind him would strike at him or not. Higher up on the rock lay a naked woman, smiling seductively. Another woman was standing a bit above her; she was glaring enviously at a man standing on the top with his hands on his hips, and a triumphant smile on his face.

"Harry Potter sir?"

Harry quickly tore his eyes away from the statue and looked around for the source of the voice. He looked down; Dobby the house-elf was standing next to him, looking at Harry curiously. Harry smiled slightly.

"Hello Dobby." He said.

Dobby smiled. "Isn't Harry Potter supposed to be in Gryffindor tower by now?" He asked. "Isn't it past curfew?"

Harry looked a little guilty, but then he chuckled. "Well, with Ron and Hermione bickering like there was no tomorrow, it's not really enjoyable being around them, that's all."

Dobby nodded. "Dobby saw Mr. Filch a moment ago," He said. "Dobby doesn't think he is headed this way, but Harry Potter should be careful."

Harry smiled. "I don't think I'll have to worry about Filch," He pulled out an old parchment from his pocket. "With this I can find out where he is and what he's doing."

Dobby looked at the parchment curiously, then he looked at Harry hesitantly. "May Dobby ask how?"

Harry grinned. "Sure you can." He unrolled the parchment and tapped it with his wand saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Suddenly ink started spreading from where Harry had tapped the parchment and started painting the parchment with the corridors of Hogwarts; the Marauders' map.

Harry crouched down and showed Dobby the map. "See these little dots?" Dobby nodded. "They represent all the people who are currently inside Hogwarts. You can see that Filch is in his office." He pointed at the place of the map the two of them where currently in. "And these two dots are us."

Dobby nodded, but suddenly he squinted his eyes and looked at the map. "Harry Potter has a bubble above his spot."

Harry looked at the map curiously. Sure enough, the dot with his name on it had a bubble above it. He looked closer and saw the word 'arasiloc' written in it.

"_Arasiloc_?" He read curiously.

Suddenly the statue he had inspected earlier gave a lurch and began moving further into the wall, as if something was pushing it into it.

Harry stood up quickly, wand ready. Dobby startled at the sound of the moving statue.

When it stopped moving, Harry and Dobby saw a small circular aisle pushing itself upwards from a hole in the floor where the statue had stood; a small orb lay peacefully on it, giving away a faint glow of blue.

"What is that?" Dobby asked cautiously, glancing up at Harry who lowered his wand.

"I don't know." He walked slowly towards the small altar; his eyes locked at the small blue sphere. Without thinking, he reached out and took the orb in his hand. It suddenly started to glow brighter. Startled, he tried to let go of it, but his hands were glued to it.

Dobby yelped as the blue light engulfed Harry, giving of a ringing sound. He closed his eyes in fear and put his hands over them. When the ringing stopped he opened his eyes cautiously, and what he saw made his tennis-ball eyes grow wide as quaffles. In front of him stood not only an unharmed Harry Potter, but _seven_ unharmed Harry Potters.

"Well…" Said one of them as he examined his hands. "That's interesting."

Another one of them suddenly looked furious; he clenched his teeth and balled up his hands into fists. "Who the _hell_ put that orb thing there?" He shouted. "Oh I _bet_ it was Malfoy!" He hit his fist against the wall. "That bastard is up for some serious hurt; oh he's seen it coming at him for years!"

"I doubt it was Malfoy," Said another Harry as he stared at the statue that now moved back into its original position; a bored expression on his face. "But I don't care, go ahead Wrath, beat him up."

"Let's not get too hasty," Said another Harry with a glint in his eyes and a sly smile on his face. He put his hand on Wrath's shoulder. "We have to put up with a plan, think about what we can do with his possessions!"

"As long as I get to beat up some Slytherins!" Wrath said, his eyes gave of a glow of fire.

"Oh, and Wrath, take this." Said another Harry as he quickly scribbled down a bunch of names on a note and handed it toWrath who stared at it before exclaiming "Who the _–beep-_ are these, Lust?"

Lust grinned. "The boyfriends of the most beautiful chicks at Hogwarts of course, could you 'take care' of them for me?"

Wrath rolled his eyes and stuffed the note into his pocket. "Whatever!"

"Why can't I beat someone up?" Asked another one and turned to Lust. "Why is it always Wrath who gets to beat someone up?"

Another Harry put an arm around him and sighed. "Envy, you simply need to learn how to decide things for yourself," He smiled. "Like me."

"I'm hungry." Said another.

"You're _always_ hungry, Gluttony!" Wrath exclaimed.

"Pride, do you have any food?" Gluttony asked.

The Harry who had told Envy to be more like him stood straight, a pompous smile on his face. "No, but naturally I know where you could get some."

Gluttony looked very excited. "Where?"

Pride rolled his eyes. "The kitchen of course!"

Gluttony mouthed an 'oh' before hurrying off towards the kitchen.

Lust snorted. "Gluttony definitely need to get out more, wouldn't you agree Sloth?"

The one who had eyed the statue earlier slowly looked up, looking extremely bored. "Does it look like I _care_?" He asked.

Lust raised his eyebrows, but then he shrugged and turned towards Wrath and the last unnamed Harry. "Hey, Greed!" He said. "If any of the Slytherins Wrath beats up have any condoms; please, do let me know."

Greed grinned slyly. "Well, you'll have to pay for the information," He said. "And you'll have to pay if you want any condoms."

Lust rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll just do it without rubber." He said. "It's much more comfortable anyway."

Greed quickly said "I'll give you a big discount!"

"Whatever," Lust chuckled. "I'm just gonna go check the common room, maybe Lavender's still up." He mused and walked away.

"Now, let's go beat up Malfoy!" Wrath urged.

"Patience, my friend." Greed said. "How do you expect us to get into his common room huh? Let's sleep on matters; we can make up plans in the Room of Requirement."

Wrath scowled. "Fine! But tomorrow…!"

"Tomorrow." Greed nodded as he led Wrath in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

Envy muttered something about life being 'so unfair' before walking off in the opposite direction.

Pride sighed. "It's not easy not being me." He said before following Envy.

Sloth stared at Pride before shaking his head muttering "Whatever." He conjured a pillow and sat down and leaned his head on the pillow against the wall.

Dobby stared helplessly as all the Harrys except Sloth walked off in different directions. He spotted the orb lying on the floor, it was now faint black. Dobby hesitated before carefully picking up the black sphere, he sighed in relief when nothing happened. He looked over at the now slightly snoring Sloth Harry as he lay there lazily.

Dobby let his head drop. "Whatever should Dobby do?" He asked himself.

* * *

Ron awoke grumpily on Sunday morning; the row with Hermione the previous night hadn't gone too much awry, thanks to Ginny who stepped in, making both Ron and Hermione look pretty ashamed. Apparently Harry had stormed off sometime during the argument, which Ginny reprimanded the two prefects about, making them feel even more guilty. 

Ron sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at Harry's bed and noticed it was untouched.

Ron frowned, but then shrugged as he began to get dressed.

He left the boys' dormitory a couple of minutes later, he spotted Ginny and Hermione coming down the stairs from the girls' dormitory.

"Hey," He said as they met halfway through the deserted common room. "Have you guys seen Harry?"

Hermione shook her head and Ginny said "No, we just woke up."

"His bed's untouched." Ron said with furrowed eyebrows." Seems like he didn't sleep there last night."

"Maybe he slept on a couch down here." Hermione suggested. They all looked around at the couches, and found that one was occupied by a sleeping student, only it wasn't Harry.

Lavender Brown lay sleeping peacefully on the couch, covered mostly by a blanket; apparently she had slept in her clothes.

"Just Lavender." Hermione sighed.

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe she knows where Harry is." She said as she made her way over to Lavender.

Hermione rolled her eyes, why would Lavender know where Harry was? If he had been sleeping in the common room and she knew about it, he probably hadn't told her when he left since she was still asleep.

"Lavender?" Ginny called as she gently shook the sleeping girl. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, hi Ginny." She stretched and looked around. "Where's Harry?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "We where about to ask you the same thing."

Ron shrugged. "Seems like he didn't sleep here either."

"Oh, but he did." Lavender stated, she smiled slightly. "Well, he didn't really get that much _sleep_ but…" She cut herself off and blushed as Ron, Hermione and Ginny all stared at her.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," She said as she got up from the couch and straightened her skirt. "Tell Harry 'hi' for me when you see him."

The others nodded as Lavender made her way towards the staircase, she stopped in mid-tracks however, and walked back to the couch and picked up some kind of white cloth from the floor, she blushed and quickly made her way towards the girls' dormitory.

Ginny's mouth hung open; she turned towards her brother and Hermione and held up a finger as she asked "Did she just pick up her knickers from the floor?"

Ron and Hermione nodded dumbly.

"And…" Ginny went on. "She said Harry slept here last night."

The two nodded again.

"And she also said he didn't really 'sleep' last night?"

Another nod.

"So, if you put two and two together…" Ginny said, but stopped and looked at her two friends expectantly.

There was a short silence before Hermione spoke up. "I think we should go find Harry."

"Yeah." Ron and Ginny said at once.

* * *

They figured Harry might be down in the great hall for breakfast. However, they spotted Luna Lovegood turning a corner and walking towards them, staring dreamily into space. 

"Hi Luna!" Ginny said as Luna looked up at them, seemingly surprised to see them.

"Hello." She said casually.

"Er…have you seen Harry?" Ron asked.

"Why, yes," Luna nodded. "I've seen him quite often this month actually."

"He means recently." Hermione said with a roll on her eyes.

"Oh yes, he's down in the kitchen," Luna said. "The house elves said he's been there all night."

"Thanks Luna!" Ginny said, but before they could head down to the kitchen, Luna continued speaking.

"He's also in the broomcupboard over there," She pointed towards a door some feet behind Hermione. "shagging Marietta Edgecombe."

The others stared quizzically from the broomcupboard to Luna who continued "I believe I also saw him down the corridor around the corner here," She said and looked around the corner she just rounded. "He was beating up Vincent Crabbe and George Goyle. He's also-"

Hermione cut her off. "Will you make up your mind?" She almost yelled.

"He can't be at all those places and doing all those things at the same time!" Ron said.

Luna nodded. "Yes he can." She stated matter of factly. "If there's seven of him that is."

Silence.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked, but quickly glanced towards the cupboard; she thought she heard some weird sound coming from it.

"That there are seven Harry Potters." Luna said with raised eyebrows.

Hermione was about to open her mouth and say something, but was cut off by the sound of an explosion. Seconds later Crabbe came flying from around the corner straight into the wall. Not long after that, a very angry looking Harry Potter rounded the corner, he was holding a whimpering Goyle by the neck and suddenly flung him with incredible force along the corridor, making him land about ten feet away from Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna.

Harry noticed his four friends standing there, watching him with wide eyes, and open mouths (excluding Luna).

"WHAT?" He retorted. Ron, Hermione and Ginny stumbled backwards at the tone of his voice.

"Hello Wrath." Luna greeted, smiling.

Wrath glared at her and muttered "Hi Luna."

Luna's face turned serious. "You really should control your temper."

"Mind your own _–beep-_ing business!" Wrath spat.

"You shouldn't be rude either." Luna said in that annoying 'matter of fact' voice of hers. "And you shouldn't swear."

Wrath growled and stepped up to her, hands outstretched as if to strangle her. Although he stopped and just glared at her, his hands itching to hurt her. He gritted his teeth before turning away from her, growling.

"DAMMIT!" He exclaimed. "God damn! Why does it have to be you? I can't _–beep-_ing hurt you!" He began kicking Crabbe who lay unconscious by the wall. "God dammit! Mother_-beep-_ing son of a _–beep-_! Get up so I can kick you down!" He scowled and turned towards the group and called at something behind them. "OI! Lust! Take care of her for me will ya?" He motioned towards Luna.

"_I'm a little busy here!"_ Came a familiar voice from the broom cupboard. The voice sounded as if the owner was running a ten mile marathon. Everybody turned and stared at the door.

"God dammit!" Wrath began tearing his messy hair. "Who is it this time?"

"_Uh…I'm not really sure…"_ Lust panted. _"What was you're name again? Oh yeah…Marietta Edgecombe!" _He shouted.

Wrath's eyes widened. "WHAT!" He shouted in disbelief. "You'd prefer the 'sneak' instead of Luna Lovegood?"

Lust chuckled. _"Well, since I already did Lavender, Parvati,Susan and…DID YOU SAY LUNA LOVEGOOD?"_ They began to hear loud moaning coming from Marietta, as Lust apparently quickened his pace. _"Hold on!" _He shouted._ "I'm almost done, I'll be right out!"_

Ginny turned towards Wrath, an angry look on her face. "What do you mean by 'take care of her'?" She asked. "Are you gonna sell Luna out to some bloody playboy?"

Wrath was too busy kicking Crabbe's unconscious body to notice her.

"Harry, are you listening?" Ginny exclaimed.

Wrath turned towards her with an angry look on his face. "Call me Wrath, okay?" Then he resumed his kicking.

"Wrath?" Ron frowned. "What the-"

Suddenly they heard an all to familiar voice from around the corner.

"Yep, that basilisk was a piece o' cake…" Said the voice, there were a lot of exciting murmuring around it. "I got a nasty bite in the arm though, but I easily healed it with some phoenix tears…." Suddenly the source of the voice showed up around the corner.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny all gawked as Harry Potter (a.k.a Pride) rounded the corner along with a group of excitingly whispering first years.

Pride stopped as he noticed Wrath standing there, kicking the still unconscious Crabbe.

He smiled brightly. "Ah, Wrath! Having fun I see?"

Wrath turned around and glared at Pride. The first years' eyes all widened as they saw his face. They looked from Wrath to Pride and back before turning around and quickly running away from them.

Pride scowled. "Now look what you've done!" He said exasperatedly. "You scared away my audience!"

Wrath rolled his eyes and kept kicking Crabbe, who of course, was still unconscious.

"Hello Pride." Said Luna.

Pride looked at Luna and smiled. "Hey, Luna!" He greeted. "Here to listen to the stories about my greatest deeds, I presume?"

"I'm sorry, but no." Luna shook her head.

Suddenly the door to the broom cupboard opened and Ron, Hermione and Ginny's eyes went if possible even wider as the Harry known as Lust stumbled out, very out of breath. He adjusted his tie and grinned suggestively.

"Wrath you bugger." He said; his eyestraveling from Hermione to Ginny to Luna. "You only mentioned one beauty out here, but I see three."

Wrath snorted as he kept kicking the obviously unconscious Crabbe.

Suddenly Marietta Edgecombe stumbled out of the closet, her eyes grew wide (really, there's a lot of wide eyes here, don't ya think?) as she noticed there were three Harry Potter standing in front of her. She looked at the ceiling before falling to the floor with a thud, fainted.

"I'm gonna escort her to the hospital wing," Pride said as he walked over to her and hoisted her up in his arms. "Aren't I gallant?" He smiled before walking around the corner.

"Very." Lust nodded before turning his attention towards his friends.

"Ginny, Hermione, Luna," He nodded toward each girl in turn, not even acknowledging Ron. "You three look absolutely astonishing today!" Hermione and Ginny both looked down, blushing deeply. Luna just smiled.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Yelled a voice.

Everybody turned around to see Draco Malfoy coming towards them. He looked with his mouth agape at the unconscious Goyle in front of him. His eyes grew wide as they fell on Wrath who now stopped kicking at the (you'll never guess!) unconscious Crabbe.

Wrath grinned wickedly as he saw Malfoy. "I've been looking for you." He said as he cracked his knuckles, neck, back and arms.

Malfoy's face paled as Wrath began to quickly walk towards him. He turned on his heels, running as quickly as he could with Wrath at his tail, screaming "Get back here you _–beep-_ing son of a _–beep-_!"

Suddenly another Harry (known as Greed) came around the corner, he was panting heavily. "Oi, Wrath!" He shouted. "Wait up!" He made to run after Wrath and Malfoy, but stopped in mid tracks and ran up to Crabbe. He checked his pockets and pulled out some money.

"Only ten sickles!" He exclaimed and punched the (ta-da!) unconscious Crabbe. "Cheap bastard." He muttered before running over to Goyle and checking his pockets too.

"NO MONEY AT ALL?" He shouted in disbelief. "Why you-" He stood up and kicked Goyle a couple of times before running off in the direction Wrath and Malfoy took off into.

Greed left a pretty awkward silence in his wake, which Ron broke by throwing his arms in the air and scream "WHAT IN MERLIN'S BLOODY NAME IS GOING ON?"

Lust smiled and looked at Ron. "Hey Ron, I didn't see you over there." Which was weird, because Lust was standing right next to him. Lust turned to Luna and gently took her hand in his.

"Luna," He whispered softly. "I would be very delighted if you would give me the pleasure to go out with you."

Luna smiled shyly and looked up at him." I would love too," She said and tilted her head. "Friday?"

Before Lust could reply, Hermione spoke up. "We have to talk to professor Dumbledore about this!"

"Yes, something is seriously wrong here!" Ginny exclaimed.

Lust frowned. "I can't see anything that's wrong."

Ginny whirled around and stared at him. "So you're saying that the fact that there are four of you isn't a bad thing?"

Lust grinned. "You're cute when you're mad." Ginny was about to shout something about that comment. Fortunately, Lust was quick to get back on subject. "I wouldn't say that four is that bad," He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Seven is more likely to be bad." He shrugged.

"Seven!" Ron exclaimed.

Luna nodded. "Yes, I told you, didn't I?"

"Of course you did." Lust grinned as he stroked Luna's cheek, making her blush slightly, although smiling all the same.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's go already!"

They all began walking quickly towards Dumbledore's office, except Luna, who stayed behind with Lust.

"Luna!" Ginny said, trying to make her hurry up.

"I'd rather stay here with Lust, if it's not a problem." Luna said and glanced at Ginny.

Lust grinned. "Call me Harry. "He said. "We can save 'lust' for later."

Luna smiled. "Alright, 'Harry'."

Ginny rolled her eyes in a very Hermione-ish way and grabbed Luna's arm and began pulling her away.

"You coming?" Ron called to Lust.

"Oh, I can't." He shook his head. "I have a detention with professor Tonks soon."

"Since when did she give you detention?" Ron frowned.

"Oh, she didn't," Lust grinned. "I just thought she might be in need of a little spanking, so I'll go to her office for 'detention'."

"Ah." Ron nodded in understanding as he turned to follow the rest of the group. It took him a couple of seconds however to understand what Harry said, although when he did, his eyes grew wide as quaffles.

"WHAT?" He yelled as he spun around. Lust however, was gone.

* * *

**(A/N)** First chapter done! I know, I made Tonks the new DADA teacher, I thought It'd be fun!  
I understand if people gets confused about all the Harrys, but please, try to see the humor in it!

Make me happy! Review!


	2. Enter Sloth

**(A/N) **Apparently, you guys are finding this fic entertaining! Seems like most of you think I have a sick twiste sense of humor...but, come on! It's the Swedish way of comedy!  
And most of my 'female' readers seems to have taken quite the liking for Lust...hmmm...I wonder why...  
One reviewer (whom I won't name) actuallysaid that she would _'SO go out with Lust'_

I decided to update as soon as possible; why? Because an anonymus reviewer threatened to shove her keyboard up my _-beep-_ if I didn't...(she's one of the girls who apparently licks her lips when thinking about Lust)

Some reviewers asked me _'how do you come up with this stuff?' _and the answer is quite simple; I LOVE the seven deadly sins! Don't ask me why...so I just combined my love for sins (heheh) with the idea of more than one Harry...and as for how I come up with the humorus stuff, well, I'm a funny guy!

And to **DestroyerDRT**, this is not a Harry x Hermione fic, so I'm not really sure...Hermione is a bit to smart to be fooled by Lust's charm...

I took a seven deadly sins test earlier...hehe...anybody who can guess which sin I am get a cup of coffee!

* * *

**Enter Sloth**

Luckily, the gargoyle that usually stood in front of the staircase to the headmaster's office had already been moved, so the group of four quickly climbed the stairs and burst through the door to Dumbledore's office without even knocking.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed at once. "There's something wrong with Harry!"

"Yes, we have noticed." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione blushed as she noticed that Dumbledore wasn't alone in his office and she was afraid she'd interrupted something important. Apart from Dumbledore, the four heads of houses were also here. Professor McGonagall of Gryffindor was standing next to Dumbledore, professor Flitwick of Ravenclaw stood on a chair on the other side of Dumbledore, professor Sprout of Hufflepuff sat in a chair by one of the bookshelves, looking very concerned, and (Ron's and Ginny's noses wrinkled in disgust) professor Snape of Slytherin was standing next to the door. Hermione nearly gasped when she noticed a very lazy looking Harry Potter sitting in a chair vertically from Dumbledore's desk, with a very concerned looking Dobby standing next to him.

"We were just about to interrogate this one when you four oh so gracefully burst in." Snape sneered as he motioned towards the lazy Harry.

Hermione blushed deeper.

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at Hermione. "Apparently, this Harry goes by the name of Sloth."

The four students looked at said Harry.

"It sure fits him." Ron frowned. Dumbledore smiled.

"Professor," Hermione said, turning her attention back to Dumbledore. "From what I understand, Harry has been divided into seven different people, how?"

"It is all because of this." Dumbledore said and picked up a small black orb lying on his desk. "The muggle name for it would be 'the eye of Lucifer', although our kind would like to prefer to it as 'the eye of mischief'. Whoever touches it will be divided into seven people, each with a personality resembling one of the seven deadly sins."

Ron frowned at the sphere in Dumbledore's hand. "But you're touching it now, professor."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, but since Mr. Potter has already drained it of its power, it's quite harmless."

"But, where did Harry get it?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently Mr. Potter took a little stroll last night," Snape said. "And he happened to stumble upon one of Hogwarts countless hidden treasures."

Dumbledore nodded. "Fortunately, Dobby here was with him, and so he was able to inform me immediately."

"SO WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE ANYTHING ABOUT IT YET?" Ginny burst. She blushed when every head turned towards her.

Dumbledore however, smiled. "It took me quite some time to look up the information about the eye of mischief in any of my countless books," He said. "I figured it would be best to be well informed before we began to 'round up' all the Harrys."

"Well, you better do that quickly," Ron said and nodded his head. "I'll be surprised if there are any Slytherins left that Wrath hasn't beaten to pulps." He earned a quick glare from Snape after that statement.

"And it seems we are running out of virgins around here." Ginny said, again without being able to stop herself.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed.

McGonagall blinked. "I beg you pardon, Miss Wheasley?"

Dumbledore (what do you think he did!) smiled. "It seems that Lust has been on a prowl."

Professor Sprout looked rather alarmed as she turned to the four students. "He hasn't done anything…forceful, has he?"

Ron frowned. "Not that we know of."

"He's being quite the charmer though, mind you." Ginny said, she was having quite the problem to contain herself today.

Dumbledore (guess what!) smiled and shook his head at professor Sprout. "I do not believe that it is in Lust's nature to make any young women do anything against their will," He said with the usual twinkle in his eyes. "It takes the sport out of it, I should think."

"So how do we get Harry back into one piece?" Luna spoke up for the first time since they entered Dumbledore's office. "I'm going out with him on Friday, and it would be quite troublesome to bring seven of him to Hogsmeade."

Almost everybody stared at her with raised eyebrows, although she didn't seem to notice. Dumbledore had a (what did he have?) smile combined with his raised eyebrows in amusement, before he could answer though, a chuckle was heard. Everybody turned and stared at Sloth who had been sitting quietly in his chair until now.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at Luna out of the corner of his eyes. "Lust made you promise to go on a date with him?"

Luna looked at him. "I wouldn't say that he 'made me', but yes, I promised him a date."

Sloth chuckled; there was a cold tone in his voice that scared most of the people in the room. "I don't think you should get your hopes up," He said. "That's just Lust, if he's still here by Friday he'll probably have forgotten about you," He chuckled again. "And if you get old Harry back…well, I wouldn't expect too much out of that bloke if I were you."

Everyone stared at him. Dumbledore's smile had long since faded from his lips (finally!).

"So you're saying," Hermione spoke up. "that you lot is nothing like Harry?"

Sloth stared lazily at her, then he looked down and sighed. "We all have some part of Harry in us, we're using his body, after all." He looked up and smiled sadly. "But combined with our personalities, he's nothing like he usually is. Although we are mostly his inner sins, just enlarged. Just look at Wrath, he's beating up everybody Harry's always wanted to beat, and a couple of others. Pride is the part of him that he never shows, the arrogant one, no matter what ol' Snape says, Harry's not arrogant."

Everybody cast a glance at Snape, whose face was very stern.

"And if I know Gluttony right," Sloth chuckled (really, people are freaking me out!). "I wouldn't be surprised if he's raiding the kitchenof everything he never got to eat as a child."

Hermione and Ron both had similar thoughts; 'damn those Dursleys!'

"What about Lust?" Luna asked in a slightly choked voice that was hardly noticed.

Sloth looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Well, since Harry hasn't really had any romantic moments in his life, Lust is trying to compensate for that by having as many girls as possible."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "What about Greed and Envy?"

"Envy is just an annoying prat who complains about everything that won't go his way," Sloth said. "Harry has always been one who never complains if he can avoid it, or just feel like it. Greed, well, he's not that hard to figure out; he wants everything Harry always wanted but never got, and much more. He's probably out there collecting money so he can buy a Valhallan death rune."

Hermione, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout all gasped.

Ron frowned. "What's a…Valhallan death rune?"

"It's an old Viking rune stone, very, very rare," Hermione said as she looked back at him. "I heard there's only four left in the entire world."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "True."

"Why would he want a death rune?" Ginny asked.

"The Valhallan death rune is an extraordinary artifact that has supreme power if used correctly," Snape said. "It is said that it could even bring back souls from the other side, and thus by recreating their bodies be given life anew."

Ron's and Ginny's mouths fell open.

"He wants to resurrect Sirius?" Ginny asked.

"Or his parents." Sloth said and leaned back in his chair. "Like I said; Greed wants everything that Harry never had, one of those things is parents."

"How would you know about the death stone?" Professor Sprout asked.

Sloth chuckled (again?). "Harry looked it up once a couple of months ago, in the Room of Requirement."

There was short silence, before Luna spoke up.

"What about you?" She asked, looking Sloth straight in the eye.

Sloth raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yes," Luna said, never taking her eyes off of him. "Which part of Harry are you?"

Sloth sighed deeply, oh the bother of talking. "I'm the part of him that he wants to be, but never will be able to be." He paused a moment. "He wants to…'not care'. Everything about Voldemort (Sprout jumped, and Flitwick fell off his chair), his parents and Sirius' deaths, he wants to forget about it, he wants to be normal, but he know he can't, he has too much weight on his shoulders, wouldn't you agree, professor?" He looked at Dumbledore, who nodded slowly.

Everybody was quiet for a good two minutes.

"So," Hermione said. "How do we get Harry back into one piece?"

"First of all we need to get all of the 'sins' to be in one place." Dumbledore said. "We should all focus on that before going through the rest of the process."

Hermione nodded and Dumbledore smiled (Noooo! He's back!) reassuringly.

"Well, that won't be a problem, right?" Ron said and looked around at everybody in the room, his eyes landed on Sloth. "Will it?"

Sloth looked up, then turned his gaze back to the ever so interesting floor. "You won't have too much trouble with Envy or Gluttony, their both pretty thick." He paused. "You might think that Pride would be an easy nut to crack, considering his arrogance, but he's not bragging over nothing. He's smart. Lust and Greed are both sly as foxes; you'll have some problem with tricking them." He stopped.

When he didn't continue, Dumbledore asked "And Wrath?"

"He's the basilisk in the phoenix nest," Sloth said. "If he suspects that you're trying to trick him, he'll go berserk. And believe me; he's scary when he's mad. He's all the anger Harry's kept bottled up for the last sixteen years."

Dumbledore nodded.

Sprout looked hesitant. "Is there a possibility that this will be…dangerous for the students?"

Sloth stared at her, he suddenly smiled. "Only with Greed and Wrath. Greed is manipulative and willbreak you down mentally, Wrath just breaks your bones."

"Why are you telling us this?" Snape asked suddenly. "Aren't you aware that if we succeed with pulling you all together, you will not be 'free' anymore?"

"Oh, I'm aware alright," Sloth shrugged. "I just don't care."

Dumbledore turned to the four students in front of him. "If you can avoid these matters, please do, but if you accidentally find any of Harry's sins except Greed and Wrath, try to lead them towards Professor McGonagall's classroom, since you are all friends of Harry's, I should think you'll have an easier time than anyone else."

They all nodded.

"Take Sloth with you, he may be better off in your hands." Dumbledore motioned for Sloth to follow them.

Sloth sighed and stood up

"Now, if you please excuse us," Dumbledore said.

They nodded again and left the office.

* * *

"Okay, what do we do?" Hermione asked when they had descended the staircase.

Ron shrugged. "Go back to the common room?" He suggested.

Ginny snapped her head in his direction. "What?" She said, disbelievingly. "We can't do that, we have to round up all the Harrys!"

"Dumbledore told us to avoid doing that unless we ran into any of them." Hermione said.

"Well, then we will simply have to make sure we do run into them then." Luna said in her annoying matter of fact tone.

"Precisely!" Ginny said, beaming at Luna.

Hermione looked hesitant.

"Alright," Ron sighed. "Where do we start?"

"Well," Ginny said and thought for a second before continuing. "Gluttony is down the kitchen, right?" She looked at Sloth for confirmation.

He shrugged. "Probably."

Ron held up a finger, a thoughtful look on his face. "Wait, I think…maybe we should check Tonks' office."

Hermione frowned. "Why would Gluttony be there?"

Ron shook his head. "Not Gluttony."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Then who…?" Her eyes widened in realization. She shook her head. "No, he wouldn't….would he?"

"Well, he _did_ tell me he thought that she was in need of a 'spanking'." Ron said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Lust is after Tonks?"

Ron nodded.

Hermione and Ginny looked at eachother, and then they darted off in the direction of Tonks' office.

"Hey, wait up!" Ron yelled and quickly followed.

Luna sighed and grabbed the ever so lazy Sloth by the wrist and ran after them.

* * *

They ran into Tonks a little earlier than they had expected; she came around a corner and looked around furiously. She saw Ginny and Hermione come running towards her and quickly asked "Have you guys seen Harry?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at eachother as Ron came to a stop next to them; had Lust gotten to her already? "Uhm…well…"

Before they could finish answering, Tonks saw Luna come dragging with Sloth.

"You!" She pointed at Sloth with a furious look on her face.

Sloth raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Don't you 'me' me!" Tonks paused for a second; musing about how the hell she'd been able to come up with such a confusing sentence.

"Uhm…Tonks?" Ginny dared to ask. "What did Harry….do?"

"He…he…he…" Tonks stammered, she stomped her foot and exclaimed "He spanked my butt!"

"Ah." Ginny nodded in understanding.

"And he didn't even let me spank him back before he disappeared!" Tonks continued furiously as she glared at Sloth.

Everybody raised their eyebrows at Tonks. Hermione shook her head and said "Uhm…Tonks…there's something you should know…"

"What?" Tonks asked impatiently.

"Aaah, there's my little Tonky!" Said a voice.

Tonks turned around and her facewent white (literarily) as Lust walked down the corridor towards them.

"Hey there Sloth!" He waved.

Sloth just nodded lazily.

Tonks eyes were wide and her head turned back and forth furiously from Sloth to Lust. "What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"You've been a bad girl, that's what's been going on." Lust grinned and he winked at her when he reached her, making her blush. "You were supposed to follow me, but you got lost." Lust totted.

Tonks crossed her arms, trying to look bossy. "And what makes you think I wanted to run after you?"

Lust sighed and leaned closer to her. "Because you simply can't get enough of me." He closed the distance between them and planted his lips on hers.

Tonks eyes widened and she made to push him away, but strange enough she found her eyes close as her hands traveled up to the back of Lust's head to pull him closer.

Luna stared at the floor, the dreamy look on her face was replaced by a look of sadness.

As Ginny noticed Luna's sad face she put a hand on her shoulder and whispered "Don't worry, it's not the real him, remember?"

Luna looked up and smiled slightly.

Ginny smiled reassuringly.

Suddenly Tonks broke away from Lust. "We can't do this here." She stated before quickly grabbing Lust-Harry by the arm and dragged him to the nearest classroom. She kicked the door open and pulled him in as she quickly planted her lips on his. Lust closed the door behind them and there was clicking sound, telling people it was locked.

Hermione quickly walked over to the door and knocked. "Uhm…Tonks?" She called.

"GO AWAY!" Was Tonks reply.

Hermione quickly backed away from the door. She turned around and looked at the others.

Ginny closed her eyes and held up a finger. "I thought Lust was the one doing the seduction."

Sloth shook his head. "Never underestimate his charm, although it seems as 'Tonky' has been having some perverted dreams about her best student."

Ginny and Hermione wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"She didn't even stay around long enough for us to explain the situation." Ron frowned.

Suddenly there was an angry roar in a voice that could belong to none other than…

"Wrath!" Ginny gasped and began running in the direction of the noise.

Luna grabbed Sloth by the arm and quickly followed.

"Ginny! Luna!" Ron called to them. "Dumbledore told us to stay away from Wrath!"

They kept running nonetheless.

Hermione groaned. "Come on, someone might be in trouble." She said as she and Ron began running after them.

"_Might be_?" Ron said, eyes wide.

* * *

**(A/N)** second chapter; done.

Sorry if it wasn't too much humor in this chap...I'm saving it to the next chapter! -evil laugh-  
HAH! I actually made a cliffhanger!

Now, would any of you guys please try to guess what sinI got in a seven deadly sins test? One character in this fic actually shows a bit of my personality...

REVIEW! Or feeeeel my wrath!...and my greed...and gluttony...oh, and my envy of others who gets reviews instead of me...and of cousre, my lustful NEED of reviews...IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I'LL GO INTO SLOTH-MODE AND MAKE YOU WAIT A LOOOONG TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAP!  
Hag, I'm scary...and damn well PROUD of it!


	3. Enter an Ordinary day

**(A/N)** Sorry for the delay guys, I've had a lot to do lately. I mean, there's two fics that I try toupdate regularey, this being one of them, and I also have two other fics that I HAVE to update soon!

Anyways, I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!

Some of you have actually been able to guess right about my sin; I'm Lust. When I took the test, I was surprised that I didn't get Sloth as a result, but weel, it's gotta be the fact that I DO care what people think about me.

Some of you seem to think that I'm america, because of my writing-style. And I must say that you're quite wrong; I'm mostly Swedish, but also part-Scottish. Imagine that, eh?

A little **zebra** pointed out something about the name of Greed, and asked why I didn't name him 'Avarice', well, basically because I got the idea of the fact that I got the idea of the names from an anime called Full metal alchemist. I was planning on naming the sins with the latin names, but I changed my mind. I had another idea of using their names in Swedish, but I realized that 'Greed' is so much better for a name than 'Girighet'.

By the way, **Synthea alalk,** what's wrong with Harry/Tonks?

* * *

**Ordinary day**

Ginny rounded a corner just in time to see Warrington, the Slytherin quidditch team's new captain, being lunged into a wall by an obviously angry Wrath.

Luna and Sloth caught up with Ginny, and they all noticed that Neville was there too, for some reason he was trying to calm Wrath down.

"No Harry, it's alright, yo-you don't have to-" Neville was cut off.

"'Alright' my –_beep-_!" Wrath exclaimed as he lifted Warrington up by the throat and pushed him against the wall. "Nobody insults my friends!"

Ron and Hermione just caught up with the others and Ron stared directly at Wrath beating Warrington's head against the wall; his dream had come true, a Slytherin quidditch player getting his head smashed.

"Neville, are you alright?" Hermione panted as she noticed him standing there.

"Yeah, I…" Neville suddenly noticed Sloth standing next to Luna. He looked from Sloth to Wrath and back again, he repeated this movement before asking "Why are there two of Harry?"

"Long story." Ginny said.

Luna sighed and walked up to Wrath and just as he pulled his arm back for a punch, Luna grabbed it and said "Wrath, I have told you over and over that you should control your temper."

"Listen to her, Potter!" Warrington pleaded. "Listen to Loony!"

Wrath squeezed his hand around Warrington's throat. "What did you call her?" He hissed.

Warrington tried to gulp, but it's quite hard to gulp when you can't even breathe. "Isn't that her name?" He managed to ask, weakly.

That was the last drop, the very last drop that made Wrath lose control…I mean _really_ lose control. He spun Warrington around and flung him into the opposite wall with such force that it actually cracked.

Everybody stared with wide eyes as Warrington's unconscious body fell to the floor.

Luna sighed and looked at Wrath with a scolding look on her face.

"What!" He snapped. "He called you Loony!"

"I am well aware of that." Luna said calmly. "But I usually don't care about what people call me."

"So you're saying you wouldn't mind even if people called you a little _–beep-_?" Wrath exclaimed.

Luna shrugged. "It depends who it is," She said. "I don't think I would mind you calling me your little _–beep-_."

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at Luna, shocked by her statement.

Wrath began hitting his head against the wall, clearly annoyed.

"In fact," Luna said, crossing her arms. "I believe you might be in need of a little spanking."

Wrath whirled around and glared at her. "I'd like to see you try." He challenged.

"I don't think it would be a problem," Luna said with a shrug. "Since you seem to be reluctant to hurt me."

"What makes you think that?" Wrath asked dangerously.

Luna raised her eyebrows. "You're welcome to show me if you can hurt me."

"Luna!" Ginny hissed, panic in her voice.

"It's alright," Luna said and turned to look at Ginny. "He won't hurt me," She turned back towards Wrath. "Will you?" She asked.

Wrath glared at her, his teeth showing. Luna had a look on her face that no one had ever seen her with before, it was a look that not even Wrath could resist, and it was…the puppy-dog eyes.

"GAH!" Wrath growled before turning back towards the wall and started hitting his head against it again. Luna smiled happily before giving him a firm spank on the butt.

Wrath growled even louder and backed away from the wall before running headfirst into it, as if he wanted to run straight through it; then again, nobody would be surprised if he succeeded.

Suddenly they heard voices coming from around the corner.

"No Michael, I told you; it's OVER!" Yelled a voice.

"Hey! Get back her! I'm not done with you!" Yelled another voice.

Suddenly Cho Chang came around the corner with her angry boyfriend Michael Corner right at her tail. Michael grabbed Cho by the arm and spun her around to face him.

"Look at me!" He shouted and shook her by the shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Cho demanded.

Wrath looked at the two of them for a second, and then he pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and scanned it with his eyes. He smirked and called out "Hey Cho!"

Cho and Michael looked at him.

"Step away from him, will you?" Wrath said.

"I'm not done talking with her!" Michael yelled at him.

Suddenly a Harry that looked very sly came around the corner; Greed. He grabbed Cho by the arm and led her over to where the others where standing. "Better do as he says." He said.

Michael and Cho stared at Greed with mouths open (I trust I don't have to explain why).

"You're lucky, Corner." Wrath said coolly and took out his wand. "You're on the list."

Michael's eyes widened in horror as Wrath lifted his wand and sent some kind of fireball at him, burning most of his clothes, and hair. The fire was short-lived though; when Corner hit the wall the only evidence of fire on him was his burned clothes.

"God dammit Wrath!" Greed exclaimed and tore his hair. "I can't sell his robes if they're burned!"

Wrath rolled his eyes as he walked over to Michael who was still lying on the floor, whimpering. "Just take Warrington's stuff!" Wrath called to Greed before he began kicking Michael in the gut. "He's right behind you!"

Greed whirled around and grinned as his eyes fell on Warrington. "Ah, great!" He exclaimed and proceeded to mug the unconscious Slytherin. "Warrington has always been a rich boy….hmmm nice watch." He said thoughtfully.

At this point, Cho snapped. "Alright, what's going on?" She asked, her head speeding back and forth from Harry to Harry. "Why is Harry beating up my ex-boyfriend? Why is he mugging Warrington? And why is he standing over there at the same time? Why is he standing at three different spots at the same time?" She was firing questions in 50 miles per second.

"Cho, Cho calm down." Ginny soothed and walked up to Cho who kept babbling about hysterically. "CHO!" Ginny shouted and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Calm. Down." She said slowly as Cho nodded her head.

Hermione turned to Neville. "What happened earlier?" She asked.

Neville tore his eyes away from where Wrath was beating up Michael who was pleading for mercy. "Warrington said something about me being a weed nerd," Neville said. "when Harry heard that he began beating him up." He paused for a second, looking at the three Harrys that were currently present. "What exactly _is_ going on?"

Ginny sighed. "Harry's been divided into seven different persons," She said. "all of them has a personality of a deadly sin."

Cho blinked. "How did that happen?"

And so they began their little tale about what Dumbledore told them about the eye of mischief, and how they had to round up all the sins and put them all in the same place so they could get them back into one person.

For a moment there was silence, but then Neville spoke up. "I'll help."

"Me too." Cho said at once. "After all, I owe Harry for beating up Michael just now." She smiled and turned around to look at the spot where Wrath was supposedly kicking Michael's arse, although the only thing she could see was her ex-boyfriend lying unconscious on the floor; Wrath was gone. "Where did he go?"

Ron turned around and looked at Michael. "Dammit, He's gone!"

"Huh?" Greed looked up from his position next to the now broke Warrington. "Aww, not again!" He groaned as he quickly got to his feet and ran around the corner shouting "Wrath! Wait up!"

Hermione groaned. "There they go again."

"Should we follow them?" Cho asked.

"What's the rush?" Said a voice.

Everybody whirled around to come face to face with Lust. He had a somewhat smug smile on his face.

Ginny crossed her arms. "Where is Tonks?" She asked.

"She's taking a nap." Lust said with a shrug. "She's pretty wild, so I guess she got a little worn out." His eyes suddenly fell on the limp shape of Michael Corner. "Is that Michael Corner?"

"Yeah," Cho said and looked over at her unconscious ex-boyfriend. "Serves him well, the groping git."

Lust gave her a charming smile. "I have to agree with you on that," He said. "He kept me from seeing you."

Cho blushed while Ginny and Hermione both rolled their eyes.

"You look very beautiful when you blush." Lust said as he brushed away a strand of hair that fell into Cho's face.

She smiled shyly and said "Thanks."

"If you two are done flirting," Ginny snapped. "let's head down to the kitchen!"

Lust grinned and raised his eyebrows at her. "Jealous?"

"As if!" Ginny spat.

"Let's go." Hermione said exasperatedly.

Ginny and Cho both grabbed a very smug-looking Lust by the arms as they all made their way down to the kitchen.

"What exactly are the….deadly sins?" Neville asked nervously after a while.

"The seven deadly sins are basically seven bad attitudes," Hermione said. "Sloth over there is the sin of apathy and indifference," She motioned towards Sloth who was lazily being dragged by Luna. ""Wrath is the sin of anger, Greed is the sin of…greed, Envy is the sin of jealousy, Pride is the sin of arrogance,"

"Gluttony is the hungry bloke, right?" Ron said as they reached the portrait hole leading to the kitchen, he proceeded with tickling the pear.

"And Lust is the horny bugger." Ginny muttered and looked around. "Where _is_ he by the way?"

Everybody looked at her and then around the corridor; Lust was gone, and what's more, Cho was too.

"That horny bugger!" Ginny exclaimed.

Sloth raised and eyebrow. "You mean you didn't notice them leave?"

Ginny whirled around and stared at him. "You _saw_ them?"

Sloth shrugged. Ginny groaned.

Hermione sighed. "We'll catch them later." She said before walking through the portrait hole into the kitchen, followed by Ron and Neville. Luna shrugged and dragged Sloth with her into the kitchen. Ginny groaned again before following them.

The kitchen was a funny sight; house elves were running around frantically with huge smiles on their faces, each of them carrying a trail of food.

In the middle of the kitchen, by one of the tables, sat four overweight Hufflepuffs, having an eating contest with the one and…not really only Harry Potter.

"Could we have some more apple pie here?" He called to the house elves that were running back and forth between the table and the ovens.

"At once, sir!" Exclaimed a very happy looking house elf.

"Gluttony, I assume?" Hermione asked as they all came up to the five contestants.

"Yup!" Gluttony responded through a mouthful of chicken. "Have a seat, I'm running out of competition!"

They all looked at the four Hufflepuffs; they looked like they were about to burst from all the food they had supposedly eaten.

"How the hell can you –_burp_- eat so much without getting full?" One of them demanded, glaring at Gluttony who just shrugged and kept eating.

Ginny frowned. "How much have you been eating?" She asked.

An elf answered as he put a plate of pies in front of Gluttony who happily dug in. "Mr. Gluttony has been here eating all night, Miss!"

Everybody's eyes went wide (excluding Luna and Sloth).

"How the bloody _hell_ have you been able to keep eating without bursting!" Ron demanded.

Gluttony shrugged.

Sloth sighed. "Gluttony's special power is that he has somehow a bottomless stomach," He said. "he can eat how much he want, which is a lot, without getting full, or fat."

The four Hufflepuffs at the table looked at Sloth, then at Gluttony, then back at Sloth again, before their eyes darted back to Gluttony, and after that to Sloth, then they landed at Gluttony before they all passed out from both the shook, and their overfull stomachs.

Hermione looked at Sloth. "Special power?" She frowned. "Do you _all_ have special powers?"

"Yup." Sloth said simply.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?" Hermione shrieked with a volume that was somewhat exaggerated.

Everybody checked their ears to make sure they were unharmed, except Sloth who just shrugged and said "No one asked."

Hermione closed her eyes as she breathed slowly, counting to ten, trying to calm herself. "What powers do you and the others have?"

Sloth sighed heavily; there were so many words he had to use. "Wrath has a somewhat inhuman strength, along with the knowledge of some very destructive spells." He said. "Lust has a very, very, _very_ good stamina, considering he will have great use of it in his lustful antics."

Everybody wrinkled their noses in disgust, except Neville who just looked confused, and Luna who had blissful smile on her dreamy face after thinking about what Lust must use his stamina for.

"Pride has what you would call super-senses; his four senses are twenty times as strong as a normal human's, which gives him cat-like reflexes, almost dog-like sense of smell, he can find a single whispering voice out of a screaming crowd, taste something by just sticking his tongue out in the air-"

"Wait," Ginny interrupted with a nervous look on her face. "If he can hear that well, wouldn't he be able to hear what we talked to Dumbledore about?"

"Well, the thing about Pride is that he only listens for people talking about him, he turns a deaf ear towards everything else, unless they're talking to him."

Ginny sighed in relief.

"What about Greed?" Hermione asked. "What kind of power does he have?"

"He's an illusionist, he's using some sort of hypnosis to make you see things," Sloth said. "I'd advice you to not look him in the eyes. He also has a very high intelligence; he could master a spell within minutes when it would normally take years to learn it. Envy is the only one of us who doesn't have any powers, which gives him another reason to be jealous at the others."

"And you?" Hermione prodded.

Sloth shrugged. "I have quite the blessing, I don't feel pain, I don't get hungry, and I don't get tired."

Ron frowned. "How can you look so lazy and not be tired?"

Another shrug. "I just sleep for the sake of it; I usually don't have anything better to do."

"Well, anyways," Ginny said. "Come on Gluttony, we're going to McGonagall's classroom."

"Aww, but I'm not finished!" Gluttony whined.

Ginny gave him a threatening glare.

"Okay I'm coming!" He said quickly and scampered to his feet.

The house elves all had disappointed looks on their faces. Gluttony smiled at them. "Don't worry guys, I promise that when I get hungry, you'll be the first to know!"

The elves all smiled and bowed deeply.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Gluttony by the arm and dragged him out of the kitchen, the others hurrying along after them.

* * *

**(A/N)**Sorry if there are some errors, but I didn't have time to check the spelling more than once.

please review!


	4. Enter Rob Schneider and Lucasarts

**(A/N)** I am so very sorry for making you all wait this long, but, y'see, I've had a lot to deal with...

I just spent the afternoon writing this chap so it's pretty short...from now on, the story will be labled AU since the sixth book has been released...my comment of the book you ask? I HATE SNAPE!

enough said.

* * *

**Enter Rob Schneider and Lucasarts**

Dean Thomas was having a good day; a very good day indeed. Gryffindor were favourites of winning the quidditch house cup, his grades were all decent, he and Seamus had managed to hex a bunch of big-mouthed Slytherins without getting detention, and last night he had successfully asked Ginny out to Hogsmead this weekend. Yup, it was _all_ good and dandy. It was when he turned a corner on his way to breakfast however that his day turned out to be more awkward than good.

One can easily state that he was greatly surprised when professor Flitwick came soaring through the air and knocked him to the ground.

Dean groaned as he heaved himself off the floor, pulling Flitwick up with him as he did so.

"Professor, are you alright?" He asked worriedly as the tiny professor coughed slightly.

"Yes," Flitwick said. "Worried, you need not be, Mr. Thomas." His voice was raspy, and his skill for putting words together seemed to be a little off. Very unlike Flitwick's usually squeaky and intelligent voice.

"Er…professor….your voice…" Dean said as he looked down at his charms professor's frowning face. For some reason, Flitwick's way of speaking sounded familiar to the young muggle-born.

"Hmm…a charm from him, it must have been." Flitwick stated and sent a determined look down the corridor.

Dean looked up, and for the first time he noticed someone standing at the end of the corridor; wand in hand and a furious look on his face.

"Get out of the way, Dean!" Wrath barked.

"Harry?" Dean asked and stared at his dorm-mate with a confused look on his face. "What're you-"

"Harry, he is not," Flitwick stated as he took a step forward. "Wrath, his name is."

"Don't make me curse you!" Wrath shouted at Dean.

Dean's eyes widened and he held his hands up defensively. "Hey whoa!" He protested. "Don't do anything that could damage my face, I got a date with Ginny this Friday and-"

"A date with Ginny?" Wrath questioned as a manically wicked grin crept across his face. "I can think of a big pack of Weasley brothers who'd be grateful if I beat the living daylight out of you!"

"Come on mate, it's-"

"Your fight, this is not." Flitwick said and took another step forward, his eyes fixed on Wrath.

"Eh?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Professor Flitwick." Wrath said conversationally as he lowered his wand and took a determined step forward.

"Wrath Potter." Flitwick said as he took an equally determined step forward.

"You have meddled in my business for the last time." Said Wrath and in a swift movement swished his wand and sent a vase that stood nearby flying at Flitwick. After a quick swish and a flick from the charms master's own wand the vase stood securely by the wall next to him. Wrath did another levitation charms and sent a, no doubt horrified suit of armour flying at his opponent. The armour screamed in a terrified voice but sighed with relief as it too was placed down safely by the swift little wizard called Fillius Flitwick.

Flitwick sighed. "Strong you have become, Wrath, the dark side I sense in you."

Dean at this point feared for his sanity, but these actions and Flitwick's strange way of speaking was somehow reminding him of a movie he saw this summer.

"I have become more powerful than any wizard," Wrath spoke as if he had learned these lines by heart, as if he'd read them from a manuscript, "even you." Wrath pointed his wand and sent some sort of blue lightning towards the old little charms master. Dean quickly stumbled backwards, but with speed that seemed impossible for such a puny man, Flitwick had raised his wand and somehow absorbed the lightning in a blue orb at the tip of his wand before Dean had even taken two steps to safety. He thrust forward with his wand and sent the bolt back towards Wrath who quickly deflected it and sent another one back, this time Flitwick absorbed it completely without sending it back.

"Much to learn, you still have." He stated.

Wrath smirked. "I think it's obvious that this duel won't be decided by our knowledge of spells, but by our skills with the wands."

Dean frowned, weren't they already using wands? He got his answer quickly though, as Wrath held his wand like a sword, and sure enough, a red beam came out of it and stopped in mid-air, giving it the impression of a sabre.

Flitwick held his wand pointed and the same thing happened to it that had happened to Wrath's.

'_This is seriously starting to freak me out!'_ Dean thought as tiny professor Flitwick lunged towards Wrath with something that resembled a battle cry. He was jumping ridiculously high into the air and spinning around while swinging his blade-equipped wand, attacking and blocking Wrath's moves.

Dean had by now conjured a bucket of popcorn and was staring at the fight intently.

'_If George Lucas knew about this, I reckon he'd sue somebody!'_ He thought gleefully when he finally remembered the science-fiction movie he saw this summer.

Suddenly Flitwick and Wrath crossed their wands/sabres and glared at each other.

"Fought well, you have, "Flitwick said, "my young student."

"This is just the beginning." Wrath stated, and in a surprising move, he swished his hand and made every suit of armour in the corridor fly towards Dean, without even using his wand.

There were several screams of 'help' and 'save me' from the armours and a very girlish scream from Dean as the helpless suits flew towards their unfortunate goal. Flitwick quickly turned around, extinguished the sabre and with much difficulty stopped all the armours in mid-air, right in front of Dean. The armours all let out sighs of relief, but screamed shortly as they all landed in a heap on the floor.

Flitwick turned around and saw to his disappointment that Wrath had escaped. He sighed and walked back to Dean who looked as if he might have wet himself.

"How feel you?" Flitwick asked kindly.

"I'm-" Dean began to say, but was interrupted by the charms master's quiet exclamation of "Bollocks! Annoying, this voice is." He pointed his wand towards his throat and waved it around a couple of times before saying "Testing, testing. One two three…" He coughed a little. "Dore mi fa so la ti…"

Dean watched the professor with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

"Ah, much better!" Flitwick said, his voice back to its squeaky octave. "Now, Mr. Thomas, I think it would be best if you went back to what you were doing." And with that the tiny man turned around and hurried along the corridor after Wrath.

Dean did as he was told and continued on towards the great hall, musing about what the bleeding hell Flitwick had meant by 'the dark side' during his duel with Wrath. Perhaps he too, had seen Star Wars.

* * *

There was a lot of commotion in the entrance hall when Sloth and co. arrived there. It appeared as if Snape was trying to capture one of the sins, namely Pride.

He laughed as he dodged yet another hex from Snape with ease. "Come on Snivellus," He taunted, "You can do better than that!"

Snape sneered as he sent hex, after curse, after jinx at Pride. This soon began to bore Pride, but he quickly made the duel more enjoyable (for him, that is) as he practically skipped towards Snape, avoiding stunners as he did so, and sent a roundhouse kick straight at Snape's jaw and sent him tumble through the closed doors of the Great Hall which now flung open violently.

The Slytherin table stared in shock as their head of house landed rather ungracefully on the hard floor. The Ravenclaw table was host to many curious looks as the smart-brained students all quickly tried to come up with the most logical explanation to this occurrence. At the Hufflepuff table every single occupant asked each other why the potions professor was lying on the floor. Everybody at the Gryffindor table just beamed.

"Pride, that's enough!" Hermione scolded as she made her way towards him. "You might hurt-" But before she was able to finish, someone zoomed past her and into the great hall. Apparently the sight of four big tables full of food was too much for Gluttony to resist.

"Not so fast, Potter!" Snape, who had gotten back onto his feet, sneered at Gluttony and grabbed him by the arm, his greasy hir was dishevelled, giving him the look of a mad scientist. "You'll pay for that."

Gluttony frowned. "That wasn't me." He said. He jerked his head out towards the entrance hall. "It was Pride.

"That may be, but you're still a Potter, so you will be coming with me!" Snape said sharply and made to drag Gluttony out of the hall. Bad move.

Snape shrieked like a Banshee as Gluttony began to gnaw rather viciously at his arm. Never stand between a glutton and his food.

The Gryffindors all cheered and called out encouragements to Gluttony. A seventh year with curly black hair and a round unshaven face shouted in an odd accent "You can do it! Bite his freakin' arm off!" The boy, or more like man, wore a strange straw-like hat and looked oddly like a farmer. To top it all off he was waving a very large fork.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all watched in shock as Snape tried desperately to shake Gluttony off of him. Ginny suddenly shook her head violently to get herself out of her daze and waved her wand, closing the doors to the great hall and saying "We can come back for Gluttony later."

And with that, the four friends (plus Luna and Sloth) headed of to pursue Pride, who in some mysterious way, had disappeared.

* * *

(A/N) See? Told you it was short...I'll try to get the next xhap up quicker...and before you say anything; yes, I am aware that Episode II: Attack of the clones wasn't on screen in 1996 (which happens to be the year when Harry starts his sixth year) but come on, this is AU!

Now, be good little readers and review!


	5. Author's Note

Attention Readers!

I'm sorry to say that this is NOT the long awaited next chapter of The Seven sins of Harry. I am also sorry to say that I have completely lost all interest in ever finishing this story. HOWEVER! **Thekecmaster **has shown interest in this story and has asked for permission to continue this story for me. This means that the existing chapters of this fic will be re-posted in his name and from there he will continue the story for you. I sure hope that he'll be able to give you more regular updates than me.

That being said, please visit the profile of **thekecmaster **to find a continuation of this story.

P.S. I do realize that posting this kind of chapter is against the rules of this site but please, bear with me, I merely wish to inform my readers of the fact that this story WILL be finished, if not by myself.


End file.
